


Dapple - Tony's Guide Animal

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1520]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: When Gibbs orders Tony not to die while he's in the hospital with the plague, Tony comes online as a guide.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1520]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 28
Kudos: 187
Collections: Prompts for Cutsycat - NCIS (2018)





	Dapple - Tony's Guide Animal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mefeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefeather/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/29/2003 for the word [dapple](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/06/29/dapple).
> 
> dapple[ dap-uh l ]  
> noun  
> a spot or mottled marking, usually occurring in clusters.  
> an animal with a mottled skin or coat.  
> adjective  
> dappled; spotted:  
> a dapple horse.  
> verb (used with or without object), dap·pled, dap·pling.  
> to mark or become marked with spots.
> 
> This was requested by mefeather as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). The 2018 and 2019 Prompts are closed, however, you can still sign up for the 2020 Prompts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile). Note: There were multiple prompts. I removed the ones I wasn't fulfilling. More instructions are below if you wish to sign up.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Use the title of one of these songs in a story - but if more than one title inspires you feel free to let the muse guide you. ;-) Since the title of the song is the most important part I'll give you the artist between braces.
> 
> I still haven't found what I'm looking for {U2}  
>  **End Prompt**
> 
> Note: This story is not intended to be true to the Sentinel universe. I am just playing with the idea of Sentinels and Guides in a slightly different way.

Tony couldn’t believe that he was picking out an animal companion at his age. Most people came online before age twenty and he was already well into his forties, but it wasn’t until his boss, NCIS Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, ordered him not to die when he had the plague that Tony had been forced online. He’d immediately connected with Gibbs as the sentinel to his guide, but they couldn’t bond until he found his animal companion.

Truthfully, Tony thought he should have come online when he was a child, but he’d seen how his mother had been treated as Senior’s guide and Tony suspected that he had unconsciously suppressed his own guide instincts because of it, preventing him from coming online when his mother died or any other traumatic incident in his childhood. He was kind of surprised that he’d felt safe enough to come online now, but then Gibbs had been making him feel unexpectedly safe for a while. For once, he hadn’t felt the burning desire to move on after 2 years like he had at every other job and he attributed that solely to Gibbs and the family he’d found in Gibbs, Abby, and Ducky at NCIS.

Of course, the family dynamics were about to change. Tony hoped that it wouldn’t be a big deal, but he honestly wasn’t sure how Kate and Tim would react to him bonding with Gibbs. Tony wasn’t sure that he was ready to be an Alpha Guide to match Gibbs’ Alpha Sentinel status, but he’d always been good at rolling with the punches.

The only problem so far was that none of the animal companions were right. There was only ever one that was right for any guide or sentinel and Tony had already gone through at least one hundred and he still hadn’t found the right one. It was unheard of.

Usually, the animal was already nearby and quickly made his or her way to the newly online guide or sentinel. Tony didn’t know what it meant that no animal had appeared for him. Gibbs hadn’t seemed concerned.

When Tony was finally released from the hospital, Gibbs had taken him to the closest guide and sentinel center. “There are always excess animals at the guide and sentinel centers. I’m sure you’ll find your animal there, Tony.”

It was beginning to look like Gibbs was wrong, however. Tony wasn’t sure how many animals they had here, but the animals left for Tony to try had shrunk to almost non-existent. “Am I broken, Gibbs?”

“No, of course not. You’re just special and need a special animal to match you.”

Tony wrinkled his brow. That sounded like a polite way to say he was broken, but before Tony could voice that one of the guides from the center staff spoke up, “It just means you’re a powerful guide. The animals at the centers are more suited towards lower level guides in general as those are the guides and sentinels most likely to come to the center without their own animal guide already. The more powerful the guide the harder it is for them to find their perfect match. Don’t worry there’s never been a case of a guide or sentinel coming online and not finding their animal.”

Tony shot her a forced smile, but despite her kind words he still couldn’t help feeling like he was broken. Maybe his animal had died waiting for him to come online since he hadn’t awakened his potential as a child when he should have. There was a selection of dapple animals remaining and Tony couldn’t help feeling sorry for them. 

He was sure that they were always passed over or picked last if they were chosen. Tony wanted to pick one of them. He felt a camaraderie to them since the mottled color of their skin made them seem more of an outcast like he felt. 

Unfortunately despite wanting to pick them, Tony could tell that none of them were his. Tony frowned. He felt like he owed them an apology, but one of the small dapple dogs ran up to him and give him a big lick before running off with the rest of them to wherever the animals went when they were waiting for a new guide or sentinel to appear that needed them.

Tony smiled slightly. He knew somehow that they all knew how sorry he was and that dog had been telling him that it was ok. He still needed to find his animal, however.

“Are you sure my animal is here?”

“Sometimes it takes a while for the right animal to show up. No one is really sure why except that the stronger the guide, the more likely the right animal won’t be present at first,” another guide explained. 

Tony felt like this guide was stronger than the others. He suspected that she was the center director, though, he didn’t really remember any of the introductions that they went through. Coming online, while in the hospital with the plague, had really thrown him off his game. Normally, he’d have had the number of every female in the room.

Gibbs grunted, “No matter what happens with your animal I’ll be here with you, Tony.”

Tony shot Gibbs a tight smile. He still felt like a failure no matter what anyone else said. Tony made it through all of the animals at the center and he still hadn’t found what he was looking for. 

Gibbs patted him on the back, “Let’s call it a night and go home.”

“And then what?”

”Then we sleep.”

“And after that?”

“We wait.”

“I hate waiting,” Tony whined.

Gibbs pushed Tony’s chin up giving it a small loving flick. “Buck up, Tony. We’ll get through this, together.”

Tony sighed, but he followed Gibbs out the door. He wasn’t looking forward to days and days of going through animals with none of them being right for him. Most of all, he wanted to complete the bond with Gibbs and hated the fact that they couldn’t do that until Tony had his animal.

Tony lost himself in his mind as Gibbs drove them home. He came back to reality as the car stopped and was surprised to find himself at his favorite Italian restaurant. ”Why are we here?”

“Dinner,” Gibbs grunted.

Tony eyed Gibbs and then the restaurant. “You have frou frou meals.”

“Thought it would cheer you up.”

Tony blinked. Gibbs had never done anything like this before. “Thanks, Gibbs.”

“You can call me, Jethro, you know. We are guide and sentinel now.”

“I thought we weren’t fully bonded, yet.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes. “It will happen and I’m not going to let a technicality get in the way of starting this relationship the right way.”

“Jethro,” Tony whispered, beyond touched.

“Now, let’s eat,” Gibbs grabbed Tony’s hand and dragged him into the restaurant, having had enough of the mushy feelings stuff.

Tony chuckled and went along with Gibbs. Gibbs really was good for him. Tony had left the center feeling defeated and with one simple gesture Gibbs had knocked him out of his mood.

Tony couldn’t wait to see what other surprises awaited him with Gibbs. He had a feeling that this relationship was going to be even better than he’d originally expected. Of course, he still had to find his animal before they could complete the bond, but that suddenly didn’t feel as daunting as it had.

It was stupid, but Tony had expected Gibbs to hold their inability to bond over his head like he did at work when the team couldn’t find any evidence. The fact that he wasn’t and was trying to cheer Tony up, well, it surprised Tony in a delightful way. He’d always imagined a relationship with Gibbs would be a lot like they were at work, but apparently that wasn’t going to be the case. Tony couldn’t wait to find out what other surprises Gibbs had in store for him. 

They shared a wonderful dinner. Gibbs didn’t even complain about how frou frou everything was and they held hands the entire time. It was strangely romantic, especially when Gibbs insisted on paying for both of them when the check came.

Normally, Tony would have protested, but they were dating so he simply smiled and informed Gibbs, “Next time, I’ll pay.”

Gibbs tilted his head slightly in concession and Tony nodded in understanding. He wasn’t about to be a kept man. They would be equal partners and Tony was glad that Gibbs supported that. 

After dinner, Gibbs drove them to his place and Tony resumed his normal chatter. Gibbs slight smile was the only encouragement that Tony needed to keep talking. He’d grown quite good at interpreting Gibbs’ non-vocal cues from working with him both alone and with the team. Sometimes those cues had been the only thing to save him from making a fool of himself. 

Kate would protest that Tony made a fool of himself on a regular basis, but then she’d never seen beyond his playboy personality despite being a profiler. Tony worried that the box she’d put him in would cause problems when she found out about Tony and Gibbs being bonded as sentinel and guide, but they’d cross that bridge when they came to it. Tony knew that Gibbs had already informed Vance that they were taking time off until the bonding was complete. 

No one would be surprised by that as sentinels were protective of their guides and could be quite aggressive if they felt their guide was threatened. The possessive quality of sentinels meant that until they were fully bonded having other sentinels around Tony would be a bad plan and unnecessarily trying for Gibbs. Tony suspected that Gibbs would be even more aggressive if someone pressed the issue than most sentinels since not only was he an alpha, but he’d shown possessive qualities regarding his entire team.

Tony knew that to Gibbs the team plus Abby and Ducky were pack. The pack bonds were always stronger for alphas and Tony had already sort of taken up the reigns of protecting the pack before this happened, so he hoped that the transition would be smooth. Kate and Tim were unknown quantities in a lot of ways, though, but Tony was trying not to think about their reactions right now.

After all, he wouldn’t see them again until he found his animal. As they reached the house, Tony was surprised to see a bedraggled cat waiting at Gibbs’ door. “Is that yours?”

“No,” Gibbs gruffly responded.

”Do you think…” Tony trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud for fear that it would ruin it.

Gibbs gently pushed Tony out of the car, “Go find out.”

Tony felt like he was in a dream, moving as if through clouds as he made his way to the porch and the cat waiting there for them. 

“Mew.”

“Hello. Are you here for me?”

The cat butted against his leg and Tony leant down to scratch it’s head and pet it. The cat let out a raggedy purr and Tony practically melted. This was definitely his animal. He picked it up and carried it inside. “We’re going to need some food for it.”

“I’m pretty sure I have some tuna somewhere and we can go shopping tomorrow. Brigitta needs more food anyway.”

“Brigitta?” Tony murmured as he lavished attention on his cat. 

A nose nudged Tony’s crotch and he looked down at the big brown curly haired dog.

“That’s Brigitta.”

“I didn’t know you had a dog.”

“She’s an Irish Water Spaniel and I usually put her outside when I’m working in the basement or expecting company.”

“How’d you come up with Brigitta?”

“Kelly named her after the character with the same name in The Sound of Music.”

“Ah. What should we name this one?” Tony tilted his head to indicate the cat in his arms. He was kind of surprised that the cat hadn’t demanded to be put down immediately as most cats didn’t like being held to his knowledge.

“Whatever you decide on is fine,” Gibbs murmured as he moved into the kitchen to grab a small saucer and a can of tuna to put on it.

The cat heard the can opening and its ears perked up. Tony smiled and set the cat down, so that it could go get food. As he watched it run into the kitchen, leaving little wet splotches behind, Tony knew what to name it. “I think I’ll call him Bourne.”

“Why?”

“Well Jason Bourne is the main character in a series of movies. He’s kind of the undercover king like me. Plus, Bourne means lives by a stream and this cat has basically created a stream of water in your living room.” Tony pointed to the trail leading to the kitchen.

Gibbs shook his head. “Clearly, he’s going to be a handful like you.”

Gibbs ducked back into the kitchen and came back out with a towel to dry up the water Bourne had left behind. Tony followed Gibbs into the kitchen where Bourne was happily eating his tuna. Gibbs set out a water bowl for Bourne and then gestured to the stairs.

Tony nodded and they headed upstairs. It wasn’t until they were in Gibbs’ bedroom that Tony realized they could bond now. He felt a bit stupid for worrying about it when everything had nicely worked out. 

“Tony? Is everything ok?”

“Fine. Why?”

“You’ve been staring off into space for the last five minutes. You know, we don’t have to bond immediately.”

“That’s not it.” 

“Then what?”

“Just realizing how big a step this is. We’re practically getting married. I never thought I’d marry anyone after Wendy.”

Gibbs shook his head. “Come to bed, Mrs. Gibbs.”

“Hey!” Tony protested, launching himself at Gibbs in retaliation mirthfully. They wrestled on the bed for a few minutes. Tony’s laughter dying out as he felt himself starting to get turned on. 

Gibbs pulled Tony into a kiss as they transitioned from playful wrestling into bonding. Fortunately, bonding was basically instinct and not something that they had to think hard about. They just had to open their minds to each other, which for some was difficult, but for Tony and Gibbs was as easy as breathing.

They’d always had a connection even back before Tony joined NCIS. In fact, it had been part of the reason that Tony accepted Gibbs’ job offer. Even Director Morrow had commented on how well the two of them worked together. 

This was no different. They moved together until neither of them could tell who was who as their minds and body melded into one. Their desire melded and both of them could feel the pleasure from both bodies.

There was no differentiation as to who was giving or receiving pleasure. Together they teetered on the edge, striving ever higher before eventually toppling over and whiting out. As they slept, the bond strengthened and when they woke in the morning they were irrefutably bound. 

It would take a couple more days for the bond to settle and Gibbs’ instincts to calm down enough that he could stand other sentinels around Tony. Tony was glad for the extra time as he knew that they needed to have a couple of conversations about their relationship and what changes were going to happen at work. Tony was pretty sure that the way things had been running wasn’t going to work with them being a bonded sentinel and guide pair now.

He wasn’t looking forward to bringing up the point that as they were now equal rank he would need to take on more responsibility for the team. Gibbs wasn’t fond of change, though Tony hoped that he would understand the necessity of this change. Honestly, Tony dreaded Kate and Tim’s reaction more than Gibbs.

Their first day back to work dawned bright and early. Tony woke up more nervous than he could remember ever being after childhood. The sun wasn’t even up, yet, and he was already bouncing with energy. 

Gibbs had grumbled and tried to get him to go back to bed, but Tony couldn’t. He wasn’t tired anymore. He’d gotten dressed instead and then hadn’t known what to do with himself as he was trying to let Gibbs sleep, so he’d ended up down on the couch where both Bourne and Brigitta decided to try and sit on his lap. 

It didn’t work well, but it distracted him from his worries about Kate and Tim’s reaction and even Ducky and Abby’s reaction. He’d considered going into work, but after discussion with Gibbs they’d decided to go in together this first day back. It would stem off most of the questions from people and cause some gossip, but the gossip would be mostly correct.

The animals would be left at home. In some ways, Tony kind of envied them. He’d love to skip out on people’s reactions. 

Alas, he couldn’t put it off forever, so it was time to get it over with. Gibbs squeezed his hand as they drove into work. “It’s going to be fine.”

“Easy for you to say. Nothing fazes you.”

“Think about it this way. Now I can tell them off for upsetting you.”

Tony had started to say something else when Gibbs’ words registered and he stopped with his mouth open. He paused as he cycled through a bunch of responses before finally going with, “As amusing as that thought is, I can fight my own battles.”

“If you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

Tony shook his head, but he was feeling lighter as they entered headquarters and passed through security. Normally Tony would have chatted with the guards, but he was just a little tightly wound still. He’d braced himself for whatever reaction his coworkers would have.

As soon as they entered the bullpen, Abby jumped on Tony and hugged him. “I knew you guys would be good for each other.”

“Off my guide, Abs,” Gibbs growled.

“Whoops!” Abby stepped back and waved at Gibbs with a grin.

Kate looked between Gibbs and Tony before muttering, “I can’t say that it makes sense to me, but I’m happy for you guys.”

”Congrats, my boy,” Ducky offered with a tip of his hat. 

That only left Tim and Tony turned to face him with some trepidation. He saw Tim as a younger brother and it would really hurt if Tim had a problem with Tony and Gibbs together or guide and sentinel. Tony saw the serious expression on McGee’s face and he feared the worst. 

“This better not be a prank,” McGee demanded.

“You really think the boss would go along with a prank like this?”

McGee shrugged. 

“It’s not a prank.”

“Good.” McGee nodded before announcing, “I’m cool with this, but I have a condition.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “What condition?”

“No more soap in my coffee.”

“Done.” Tony grinned and the office settled down for the day, which involved a bunch of paperwork for Tony and Gibbs to fill out on their new status. Tony wasn’t looking forward to filling it all out, but he was too relieved that no one was really upset about their new status to protest the paperwork.

Gibbs sent Tony a quick message, “I told you it’d be fine.”

Tony sent Gibbs back a tongue sticking out emoticon, which Gibbs followed up with a rolling his eyes emoticon. Tony’s lips twitched. Apparently, his emoticon lessons were already starting to stick. He didn't know what the future held, but he was definitely looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
